Urinalysis is one of the most informatory and commonly performed laboratory tests available to practicing veterinarians and scientific investigators. Non-contaminated animal urine collection is very challenging, especially with small rodents, the primary mammalian species comprising a majority of all experimental mammals among all animals used in research, teaching and testing. Express urinalysis in spot urine (10-200 μl) includes the measurement of urinary protein, bilirubin, haemoglobin, ketons, urobilinogen, and creatinine. The method of urine collection must address the following criteria: obtaining non-contaminated pure urine; low time and labor consuming technique; non-invasive and painless sample collection, high throughput.